Pewter
by hangman
Summary: Briar is marked for a death executed by her own hand but the blame on her father. Condemned to isolation, the only person she sees is Prince Orion and there blooms lust but even he cannot stop the prophecy from unfolding. Retelling of Sleepy Beauty.


_Author's Note_: Inspired by Lani's twisted fairy tales as well as Deena's _Step Forth into My Stained Nightmare_ I tried my hand at Sleeping Beauty.

_: Pewter :_

"Well met, King William," Oran, Orion's father proclaimed.

"That we shall see," he answered. Steely eyes affixed on the mother's babe in the wooden cradle that resembled that of the queen's final resting place.

_Hysterical shrieks from the young princess sliced the air like a butcher. The good King William stole the bundle from her nurse and cradled the lost child to his chest. The air was still and blanketed with the thick, heavy curtains of the dead. _

"Pay respects and thou can celebrate," King William uttered. His voice, a flat monotone, played over the young prince Orion's bones.

"Celebrationwill be petty at wasteful times as such."

_Screams did not stop as the leaves rustled ominously. It was a curious sort of day; the sky was overcast in shrouds of grey and only the blood red leaves of fall colored the air around them._

"Yet thou has no reason to mourn," the king answered, wryly, fingers plucking at his own dark doublet.

"Yet in mourningwe shallremain." A scowl crossed Orion's face as he contemplated. _Surely that is not glee that graces mine Father's face?_ His father had approached the cradle and looked down at the girl sleeping as though in death.

"Times shall not be too wretched, William," he said. "For your Queen has bore thee a most beauteous child." A finger he reached, into the cradle in hopes the young child might awake.

_The cries were unbearable and the good King William finally clamped his mouth upon his young daughter's to send the sounds back to its birth. The babe shifted and squirmed like a hooked animal and twisted her head to start again. The King was aghast at being powerless and watched the nurses take her inside._

No such thing came to pass and Orion's father straightened to exchange cold words and condolences with one King William.

Unbeknownst to all, a girl approached the dais.

"What name dost thou hail?" the good King asked. The girl did not sink to the ground as customary but remained standing, eyes on the king, strange for a girl who hardly looked ten and eight.

"I come from yonder mountains to seek thy princess and give blessings," she proclaimed. She approached the cradle and looked down; a smile under lain with wickedness graced her lovely face.

"I am a prophet of the eastern towns."

"The towns thou spake of are addled with madness," Orion's father said.

"Not of madness but of clairvoyance," the girl answered. Orion's father laughed.

"Thou art a witch!"

"A prophet."

"The difference is none," he answered, with mockery. "Speak, _prophet_, what thou sees in this princess."

"A fate remains for the princess, one so horrible I cannot begin to spake of it."

"But you have already begun," the good King William said, dangerously. "Finish thy prophecy, wench, and we shall see if what you spake of is true."

"She shall take her life, William, with you at the hand of the blame!" With a shriek of laughter, the girl turned and was gone. True madness erupted in the ballroom as persons clamored to find their voice and speak words laced with insanity. The king was furious as chaos ensued. The crowd flushed and shifted as though in madness.

Orion ignored the happenings and approached the cradle and peered into it with disinterest. With great intent the princess' eyes opened and with intensity, burned into Orion's. Her eyes were awash in a most curious color; they were an unnerving shade of pewter.

Pleasure, warm and sweet,awashed the young prince, one he had never felt before hence. It knew no bounds as the young girl reached up with a small hand. Her hands, carved of ivory, were of one much older than she for what adorned her hands were fingers slender and jewels ablaze. Orion took her hand in his own and lustful gazes coupled but they would wait until the time was right.

One hand came to rest upon Orion's shoulder, startling him.

"You shall see her again, Orion," his father announced. "For the good King William and I have decided upon a plan most delightful."

"Delightful," Orion echoed in scorn. Orion's gaze met the princess' once more. Those eyes he did not see again for ten years.


End file.
